Les Épopées d'une Avengers
by Neikow
Summary: Natasha est la seule fille parmi les Avengers, mais comment fait-elle pour survivre ? Y arrive t-elle au moins ? Et peut-on réellement survivre parmi les Avengers ? { Beaucoup d'humour, certains épisodes sont tirés du monde "réel", Clintasha et Thorki}
1. Chapter 1 : Projets Scientifiques

Helloo !

Voici ma toute première fanfiction, je pense écrire moins d'une dizaine de chapitre, ce sera à la limite de l'OS mais chaque chapitre sera comme une suite au précédent.

Certains chapitres sont inspirés de la vrai vie (pour celui-ci c'est très léger) et certains épisodes sont remaniés de sorte à coller avec le fandom Avengers ^^

Merci de me laisser une review que je puisse mesurer un peu mon travail, la suivante est déjà écrite et certainement plus drôle.

Ce chapitre est plus centré sur Loki et Natasha.

v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v

Tony Stark avait décidé « d'initier » les Avengers à la science.

Dit comme ça, ça pourrait paraître idiot, mais quand le génie avait une idée derrière la tête, la lui retirer était très compliqué voir impossible. Ainsi, il avait préparé plusieurs petits Travaux Pratiques qui touchaient un peu à tout les domaines scientifiques.

Le matin même, Stark avait fait parvenir une liste de projets à chaque Vengeur et à Loki par le biais de Jarvis. Chacun devait choisir « individuellement » le projet ou l'expérience qu'il voulait et rejoindre le salon commun pour 14h30 au grand maximum. Les instructions avaient été claire.

Cette liste n'était composée que de 3 projets mais qui sauraient tous trouver preneur :

un projet scientifique qui touchait plus à la biologie (dissection principalement )

un atelier de robotique

un atelier de découverte des technologies « midgardiennes »

Thor choisit le projet le moins scientifique, à savoir la découverte des technologies midgardiennes pour les décongelés et les asgardiens (c'est ce que Tony avait écrit), c'est vrai qu'il en avait besoin, il ne savait toujours pas se servir d'un micro-onde et avait foudroyé l'écran plasma 150'' de Stark.

Barton choisit l'atelier de robotique, avec Tony ils pourraient au moins créer quelque chose d'utile pour faire leurs blagues aux autres habitants de la Tour.

Bruce choisit aussi l'atelier de robotique. Après tout c'était le domaine scientifique où il était le moins à l'aise et il aurait Stark à porté de vue, ce qui était un point positif car on ne savait jamais ce qu'il cachait.

Natasha choisit l'atelier de biologie, et surtout de dissection, après tout, quitte à passer son temps à transpercer les cœurs et autres dans son métier autant savoir de quoi c'est fait.

Steve choisit naturellement l'atelier de découverte des technologies, il n'était toujours pas à l'aise avec le monde dans lequel il vivait et cette découverte serait un bon moyen de progresser.

Loki choisit l'atelier de dissection, ce serait peut-être l'occasion de récupérer de quoi fabriquer des potions ou des poisons pour les utiliser contre les Avengers.

Tony se réserva le droit d'encadrer l'atelier de robotique, c'était tout de même son domaine de prédilection et il fallait bien surveiller Barton, surtout si l'atelier de déroulait dans son antre.

Après avoir réglé les derniers détails pour leur activité de la journée, il remonta pour retrouver ses amis avec quand même 20 min de retard. L'équipe était donc déjà au complet.

- Bon alors pour nos petites activités, nous allons faire des groupes, en fonction de ce que vous avez choisis. Steve, tu seras donc avec Thor, notre massacreur d'écran plat, Jarvis vous indiquera comment faire et vous resterez à l'étage pour « travailler ».

Il marqua une pause et indiqua la cuisine, où Jarvis commençait à apprendre au deux blonds le fonctionnement de tel ou tel objet.

- Bruce, vous serez avec Barton et c'est moi qui vais vous guider dans cet atelier. Ce qui nous laisse. . . Loki et Natasha ensemble !

- Stark, vous allez me le payer ! dirent les deux concernés d'un même ton et surtout, en même temps.

- Ah vous voyez vous êtes déjà parfaitement accordés !

Tous ce que Tony récolta, ce fut deux regards noir qui le fit frissonner et changer de sujet.

- Bon allons y ! essayant d'ignorer ces deux regards posés sur lui.

Natasha et Loki se regardèrent mais suivirent Tony et son groupe tandis que Steve et Thor se battaient contre un grille-pain.

v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v

Steve et Thor avaient enfin réussis à passer l'épreuve de la cuisine mais il s'attaquait maintenant à la partie plus scientifique, l'informatique. Ce n'était pas chose gagné, mais ils savaient tout deux allumer un ordinateur et aller sur google. Mais c'est tout.

Tony et Barton avaient transformés l'atelier en usine de farces et attrapes toutes sortes d'objets y figurais et Bruce de son côté avait fabriqué de petits robots que Barton et Tony récupéraient pour les personnaliser et les mettre dans leur magasin de farces et attrapes, il était devenu, sans le vouloir, leur complice.

Le duo le plus drôle était celui que formaient Natasha et Loki. Ces deux là avaient du mal à s'entendre, Loki voulait tout faire et Tony, n'ayant donné qu'un seul « objet » à étudier mais avec des documents et des questions supplémentaires, ils étaient donc obligés de travailler ensemble. Le génie les avaient obligés à porter une blouse, sous peine de faire exploser le labo si ils l'enlevaient. C'était plus pour garder des photos « dossier » que pour ne pas se salir. Les deux blouses blanches cohabitaient tant bien que mal car Loki, privé de ses pouvoirs devait faire appel à Natasha pour l'assister ce qui déplaisait fortement à cette dernière. Elle servait juste de scribe et d'assistante pour un dieu enthousiaste qui souriait comme un gosse devant une glace.

v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v

Lorsque Tony proposa à Clint et Bruce de regarder comment Natasha s'en sortait avec Loki, ceux-ci acceptèrent tout de suite et après avoir appeler Thor et Steve, ils explosèrent de rire face à ce qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Loki manipulait un cœur comme si c'était une balle de tennis passant les outils dans les différentes artères. À ses côtés, Natasha était plus que désespérée et essayait de dire à Loki quoi faire mais celui-ci ne l'écoutait pas, jouant avec le cœur qu'il était désormais entrain de découper le cœur en long pour en observer l'intérieur. On aurait dit qu'elle s'apprêtait à assassiner Loki de la pire et de la plus douloureuse manière. Quand Tony repris son souffle il s'adressa à Thor :

- Eh Pointbreak ! Je ne savais pas que ton frère était fan de dissection ! Vous avez vu la tête de Natasha on dirait qu'elle va tuer Loki, il est trop faire même moi j'ai du mal à la faire réagir comme ça !


	2. Chapter 2 : Solidarité Masculine

Helloo !

Je suis de retour pour vous jouer de mauvais tour ^^ Non en fait pour cette deuxième partie ! Sachez qu'elle est tirée de faits réels et réadaptés pour Avengers ^^ ce chapitre se termine en chute, et je ne pense pas qu'il y aura de suite, à vous de l'imaginer !

**Episode Spécial Dédicace à mon gentil groupe d'amies et surtout à celle qui m'ont inspirées Thor, Loki et Clint !**

J'ai appelé cette deuxième partie « Solidarité Masculine », on y retrouve quelques liens avec l'OS précédente, mais c'est très léger ^^

Le prochain épisode sera sûrement en deux parties.

Merci de laisser une review !

v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v

Les Avengers étaient rassemblés dans un des nombreux salons de la tour Stark, renommée Tour Avengers, où ils avaient tous élu domicile. Chacun était occupé et surtout, calme. Loki, qui purgeait sagement sa peine, surveillé par cette belle équipe, lisait de grands classiques anglais et français, parce que quitte à rester bloqué avec ces stupides humains, autant étudier leur culture et puis il avait tout le temps qu'il voulait. Thor avait essayé d'imiter son frère mais avait vite abandonné au profit de plusieurs paquets de cookies qu'il était entrain de dévorer, il était d'ailleurs le seul à faire du bruit. Bruce lisait les travaux de scientifiques renommés dans le monde entier mais que seul Tony et lui semblaient connaître. Steve essayait de se servir de l'ordinateur portable que le génie lui avait offert pour qu'il "réapprenne à vivre", les cours de Jarvis l'avaient aidé mais ce n'était pas encore ça. En face de lui, assis sur un des larges canapés de la pièce, les agents Barton et Romanoff jouaient sur une tablette allègrement fournie par Stark.

Soudain, un cri de victoire "féminin" se fit entendre, suivit d'un grognement de protestation. Tous tournèrent la tête vers la source de ce bruit, mais surtout vers la seule femme de la pièce. Les Avengers et Loki regardaient Natasha avec des yeux ronds. Cette dernière souriait et tirait la langue à Clint, sûrement avait-elle oublié la présence de ses amis car lorsqu'elle vit que tout les regards étaient tournés vers elle, son expression redevint neutre et sérieuse et Clint boudait toujours.

Steve, en bon leader et très intrigué par ce couple qui n'était pas en couple, posa la question qui brulait les lèvres de toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce.

- Euh . . . est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ?

Clint se renfrogna encore plus sur lui même et ce fût Natasha qui répondit :

- J'ai gagné, il a perdu ! Allez, Barton accepte ta défaite !

- Mais de quoi vous parlez, amie Natasha ? demanda Thor qui ne connaissait rien aux technologies midgardiennes et ce, même après le cours de Jarvis.

Cette fois, ce fût Tony qui répondit :

- Notre beau couple ici présent -il s'arrêta pour esquiver un coussin venant de Natasha, en vain, puis continua - était entrain de jouer à un jeu et "l'amie Natasha" a gagné.

- Eh oui Clint ! Tu vois, même Stark à compris ! C'est fini ! Accepte ta déchéance ! À genoux devant moi !

Cette fois ce fut Loki qui prit la parole :

- Stupide créature c'est ma réplique !

Stark crut bon de continuer :

- Attention le néo-gotique fan de dissection est faché ! Mais dis moi 'Tasha, on n'a pas de preuve de ta victoire ! dit-il tout en pianotant sur son portable.

- Premièrement, Stark, je vous interdis de m'appeler comme ça ensuite, le score est inscrit sur la… STARK ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait !?

- Moi ? Mais rien très chère !

- De toute façon, c'est ma parole contre celle de Barton et même si vous avez supprimé les scores j'ai gagné et vous le savez !

- Non je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parle 'Tasha.

À ces mots le docteur Banner intervint :

- Vous savez Stark doit surement avoir raison, surtout quand on sait que vous avez tendance à mentir.

- Oh non ! Pas vous Banner ! Vous n'allez pas croire ces deux pitres !

Natasha se tourna vers les autres avant de continuer :

- Et vous ? Vous allez vous mettre de leurs coté aussi ?

- Oui, vous n'aviez pas reprendre mes paroles, misérable humaine, même si on ne peut pas vous en vouloir, en même temps qui peut résister à ce charme ?

Steve rougit timidement mais acquiesça.

- Oh noooon ! Steve pas toi ! Tu es censé être...humble et juste ! Pas prendre le parti des premiers idiots venus !

Thor répondit positivement lui aussi, entre deux bouchées et Clint rajouta :

- Désolé, 'Tasha, Solidarité Masculine !


	3. Chapter 3 : S'il te plaît !

Helloo !

Me revoilà pour le chapitre 3 ! Cette fois c'est plus Clint qui aura des soucis mais rien de grave ! Ça se finira bien (pas si sûr) !

Aujourd'hui est un jour bien triste, deux de mes principales sources d'inspirations (Thor et Loki) sont parties mais je vais continuer à écrire, elles ne m'ont pas laissée sans rien ( À mort Louis Croix V Bâtons, n'est ce pas ? )

Je sais maintenant qu'il y aura au moins 7 épisodes, le 4 est déjà écrit et le 5 est presque finit, j'ai des idées pour le 6 et plein d'autres pour le 7 mais j'en dis pas plus ^^

Bref, bonne lecture, et laissez vos reviews ça fait toujours plaisir !

* * *

Depuis de nombreuses semaines, Clint Barton essayait d'inviter Natasha au restaurant. À chaque fois, un détail faisait qu'il ne pouvait pas lui demander ou alors elle le refoulait. Une fois, il n'avait pas eu le courage de lui demander car Stark venait de la mettre en colère pour une raison qu'il ignorait. Une autre fois, elle parlait avec Loki et lui avait dit d'attendre. Encore une autre fois, il avait demandé conseil à Tony, mauvaise idée. Elle l'avait giflé en criant que les techniques de dragues de Stark ne lui allaient pas. Son problème ne s'était pas arrangé avec cette histoire de solidarité masculine et Natasha ne lui avait plus parlé depuis, en même temps, elle était aussi partie en mission pour le Shield.

Il avait donc attendu ce moment pour demander conseil à ses amis Avengers. Ce fut finalement Steve, grand romantique qu'il était, qui répondit.

- Tu sais, Natasha est sensible, enfin pas trop, mais.. elle s'emporte très vite. Vous pourriez éviter de lui répéter ce que je dis ? Ce serait vraiment sympa.

- Promis ! Dit Clint qui écoutait attentivement Steve parler.

- Bien, je disais, elle s'emporte assez facilement et il faut utiliser les bons mots. C'est sûr que la méthode Stark n'est pas très.. appropriée.

- Eh ! C'est méchant ça ! S'exclama Tony.

Avant que Steve ne puisse émettre le moindre son, Clint répondit sèchement :

- On ne t'a rien demandé, alors laisse moi écouter Steve ! Vas-y, je t'écoute.

Tony fut plus que surpris par la réaction de son ami, ils s'entendaient bien d'habitude...

- Je disais donc, que si tu n'utilise pas les bons mots c'est sûr que ce sera de nouveau un échec.

Steve continua de donner des conseils de ce genre à Clint pendant encore environ un quart d'heure, au grand détriment de Tony qui était toujours convaincu que sa méthode était la meilleure. Lorsqu'il eut finit se fut, Loki qui prit la parole, ce qui étonna tous les Avengers présents.

- Je pense que Rogers a raison. Si tu fais comme il te dit, elle cédera peut-être, contrairement à la méthode Stark, tu en as déjà fait les frais si je ne m'abuse ?

- Qu'est ce que tu en sais toi d'abord !? S'écria Tony.

- Oui, c'est vrai ça ! Comment ça se fait que tu en sache autant !? Renchérit Hawkeye.

Loki eut un petit rire narquois, regarda Clint puis Tony avant de répondre :

- Vous savez, j'habite dans cette tour, et ce, même si certains ont du mal à l'accepter. Et il se trouve que l'agent Romanoff et moi nous entendons très bien.

Suite à cette déclaration, les Avengers le regardèrent comme si il venait d'une autre planète, ce qui n'était pas faux. Tony rompit le silence qu'il commençait à trouver pesant.

- Et elle rentre quand Natasha ?

- Euh..je sais pas trop – il s'interrompit le temps de regarder son portable lui aussi allègrement fourni par Stark, et son visage blêmit – elle..elle est en bas de la tour...

- Et tu nous demande ça aujourd'hui ? S'écria Tony.

- Mais comment tu sais qu'elle est en bas de la tour ? Demanda Bruce qui était jusqu'à présent resté muet.

Clint rougit très légèrement et Stark répondit à sa place.

- Il se trouve que Robin des Bois m'a gentillement demandé de placer un traceur dans le portable de Natasha, ce qui ne fût pas une tâche facile. Bon, maintenant, repli général, à toi de jouer Barton.

Sur ces paroles les Avengers se retirèrent tous, ou presque, derrière le bar, ils y seraient à l'abri et pourraient ainsi voir comment Barton allait se débrouiller. Lorsque Natasha entra dans le salon, son sac de voyage encore sur l'épaule et sûrement remplit d'un grand arsenal, les Avengers et Loki se mirent à fixer le pauvre Clint qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, ce que Natasha ne manqua pas de remarquer mais n'y faisant pas plus attention. Elle salua Hawkeye puis s'apprêta à quitter la pièce lorsque ce dernier l'interpela.

- Je..euh, Natasha ?

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Clint, je suis fatiguée, alors dépêche toi !

Derrière le comptoir, Tony lâcha un « Aie » que Natasha entendit. Elle se retourna lui jeta un regard noir et celui-ci se rabaissa derrière le bar.

- En fait, euh.. d'abord, je voulais m'excuser de tout ce que j'ai pu te faire avec Tony..Tu sais c'est un peu une marque d'affection, pour moi...

- Tu as une drôle de manière de montrer ton affection, surtout quand tu es avec Stark.

Cette fois ce fût Steve qui lâcha un « Aie » mais Natasha n'y fit pas attention et invita Clint à continuer. L'agent Barton pourtant si sûr de lui d'habitude fût déstabilisé par cette réponse.

- Bon, euh.. tout ça pour te dire.. - il prit une grande inspiration et lâcha d'un coup et surtout, très rapidement – estcequetuveuxveniraurestaurantavecmoisamedisoir ?

- Pardon ?

- Euh, non rien..je..oublie.

- Vas-y je t'écoute qu'est ce que tu risque, après tout ?

Qu'est ce qu'il risquait, c'était une bonne question, peut-être risquait-il de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances, de se ridiculiser devant tout les Avengers et surtout devant Tony, peut-être même de décevoir Steve. Maintenant il ne pouvait plus se retirer, il repris ses esprits et demanda d'une voix plus assurée :

- Natasha, est-ce que tu veux venir au restaurant avec moi samedi soir ?

À cette demande eu un air quelque peu perplexe ce qui ne rassura pas Clint. La rousse se rapprocha de l'archer qui eut un mouvement de recul, elle n'y prêta pas attention. Arrivée à sa hauteur, elle l'embrassa sur la joue, lui sourit et repartit en direction de sa suite. L'agent du Shield regarda Natasha partir puis se tourna vers ses amis.

- Vous pensez qu'elle a dit oui ?

- Clint, Clint, Clint... Tu pense vraiment que ça ressemblait à un non ? Surtout venant de Natasha ? Se moqua Tony en lui tapotant l'épaule.

* * *

Bon, la prochaine fois nous verrons le petit rendez-vous de nos deux espions ^^ Laissez vos reviews et à la prochaine !


	4. Chapter 4 : Maudit soit Stark !

Helloo !

Me revoiloù pour le chapitre 4 ! Aujourd'hui c'est le rendez-vous de nos deux agents du Shield !

J'espère que les fans de Clintasha ne seront pas déçu mais je vous promet que ça ira mieux bientôt ^^

Aujourd'hui je suis en vacances ! Donc je vais pouvoir me consacrer à l'écriture de cette fiction !

Ce chapitre est entièrement sortit de ma tête tout comme le précédent, j'ai décidé de l'appeler "Maudit soit Stark" et je commence vraiment à manquer de titre..

Bonne lecture et merci de laisser vos reviews !

^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^

Natasha entra en hâte dans le salon commun, ni trouvant que Thor, encore entrain de manger, elle s'apprêta à faire demi-tour lorsque celui-ci l'interpela :

- Vous cherchez quelque chose, amie Natasha ?

- Euh.. non, enfin si, quelqu'un plutôt, tu n'aurais pas vu ton frère ?

- Je ne suis pas son frère et je suis là, répondit Loki en entrant dans la large pièce.

Entrenant Loki, elle d'adressa à Thor :

- Thor, je t'ai déjà dis de me tutoyer et de m'appeler Natasha.

Se tournant vers Loki, elle lui expliqua la situation.

- Vous, vous venez avec moi, j'ai besoin d'aide et je ne peux ni demander à Clint, ni à Bruce et encore moins à Stark. Et vous êtes le seul à avoir une culture « midgardienne » assez approfondie.

Le faisant entrer dans sa chambre, elle lui fît signe de s'asseoir et recommença à parler.

- J'ai besoin d'aide, j'ai vraiment besoin d'aide . . .

- Vous vous répétez, mortelle, venez en au fait, coupa le dieu aux yeux verts.

- Bien, comme vous le savez, ce soir je sors avec Clint et . . . je ne sais vraiment pas comment m'habiller, pourtant d'habitude ce n'est pas un problème, mais là.. ce n'est pas pareil. Est-ce que vous pourriez m'aide, s'il vous plait ? Si Pepper aurait été là, c'est elle que je serais allé voir.

- Est ce de l'amour, agent Romanoff ?

- Nous avons déjà eu cette discussion, Loki. Ma réponse n'a pas changé, l'amour c'est pour les enfants, Clint et moi.. nous sommes juste de bons amis. Mais vous n'avez pas encore répondu.

- C'est d'accord, mais vous me serrez redevable, disons que c'est une dette en plus. Vous avez l'habitude de toute façon, n'est ce pas ?

Natasha lui lança un regard noir, mais pas comme comme ceux qu'elle réservait à Stark.

- On verra . . . Bien, allons-y.

^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^

- Jarvis ? Que font nos amis Avengers ?

- Le Captain Rogers progresse en informatique, le docteur Banner travaille dans le laboratoire d'à côté, l'agent Barton se prépare dans sa suite et Thor mange dans la cuisine.

Très peu étonné par l'occupation de ce dernier, il se rendit compte qu'il manquait quelqu'un à l'appel.

- Où sont Loki et Romanoff ?

- Ils ne m'ont pas permis de donner cette information, Monsieur.

- Jarvis ? Qui est ton créateur ?

- Vous, Monsieur. Ils sont dans la suite de l'agent Romanoff.

Le génie ne fut pas surpris qu'il soient ensemble mais dans la suite de Natasha ! C'était nouveau.

- Qu'est ce qu'ils font ?

- Cette information n'est pas disponible, Monsieur.

- Comment ça « pas disponible » ?! demanda Tony, très étonné par la réponse du majordome.

- Je peux seulement les situer par leurs signatures thermiques, je ne sais pas comment, ni pourquoi, mais toute les autres informations me sont impossible d'accès. Je peux seulement vous dire qu'ils sont tout les deux dans le dressing de l'agent Romanoff.

- Je vais aller voir ça, déverrouille moi la porte, Jarvis.

^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^

Loki et Natasha discutaient tranquillement dans le large dressing de cette dernière. Ils s'étaient finalement mis d'accord sur une petite robe noire toute simple qui lui arrivait au dessus des genoux. Elle était resserrée sur le haut et légèrement bouffante vers le bas. Au départ, Loki voulait qu'elle porte une robe verte. Autrement dit, sa couleur. Ce serait une façon de montrer sa soumission en arborant la couleur de son « roi ». Lorsque Natasha avait compris le raisonnement du dieu, elle voulu changer tout de suite d'optique. Elle avait donc essayé une dizaine de robes avant de trouver LA robe.

Ils discutaient donc comme deux personnes normales. Enfin, pas si normaux quand on écoutait la discussion. Le sujet était « Quelle est la manière la plus rapide de tuer ? » et qu'ils se racontaient leurs plus grand exploits, ou plutôt que Natasha écoutait Loki raconter ses plus grand exploits au côté de Thor. Stark fit irruption dans la pièce, comme pour les surprendre mais on put lire une immense déception sur son visage lorsqu'il les découvrit, assis à une distance plus que raisonnable, entrain de parler « gentillement ».

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe, Stark ?

- Oh, euh, rien … Ah, si ! Qu'est ce que tu as fait ?!

- Moi ? Mais rien, répondit naturellement l'espionne russe.

- Si ! Je n'ai plus aucune information sur ta suite !

- Vous m'espionnez Stark ? C'est tout à fait mon droit de conserver ma vie privée, continua Natasha, d'un ton toujours aussi impassible.

- Tu as bien fait pareil ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi je me gênerais. Ta vie privée, oui mais pas quand tu es avec Loki. Il pourrais . . je ne sais pas . . . te tuer ! Prendre le contrôle de ton esprit !

- Toujours rancunier à ce que je vois, Stark. Que je sois avec Loki ou non, c'est pareil et je peux le surveiller toute seule, il n'a même plus de pouvoirs ! Et puis c'est de ta faute si on en ait venu à se parler.

- Je peux me surveiller tout seul, aussi, intervint Loki, d'un air innocent.

Tony contrarié par l'espionne qui avait raison, bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais, remballa Loki.

- On ne t'a rien demandé, le néo-gothique !

Natasha qui commençait à en avoir marre du comportement du milliardaire, regarda l'heure et s'exclama :

- Oh ! Mais vous avez vu l'heure ? Il faut que je me prépare. Merci de ta visite Stark, mais je n'ai pas besoin de toi. Merci beaucoup Loki.

Elle raccompagna les deux hommes, ou plutôt l'homme et le dieu à la porte de sa suite et partit se préparer.

^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^

Clint attendait Natasha dans le salon commun, les autres Avengers étaient aussi présents. Lorsque cette dernière fit son apparition, se fût la surprise générale. Même pour Tony et Clint qui l'avaient déjà vu plusieurs fois en robe, même pour Loki qui l'avait aidé à choisir la robe. Elle avait l'air presque innocente, ce n'était plus vraiment la Natasha qu'ils connaissaient. Elle s'avança vers Clint, qui lui offrit son bras et il se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur. Ils furent interpelés pas le génie philanthrope qui lança des clés que Clint rattrapa en vol. L'audi R8 de Stark. Il lui adressa un clin œil et après un dernier regard de remerciement à ses amis, les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent sur le couple.

Le début de la soirée se déroula pour le mieux. Clint avait réservé une table dans un petit restaurant français. Il était à l'abri des regards et les plats étaient simple et très bon. Les deux agents se tenaient la main et partageaient un échange de regards intenses.

_**Clint s'avance doucement vers Natasha, elle a compris ce qu'il a derrière la tête mais au lieu de reculer, elle fait de même. Ces quelques secondes semblent durer des heures, leurs lèvres de touchent presque …**_

Et le téléphone de Clint sonna. Ce dernier sursauta et recula de nouveau devant le regard glacial que lui jette Natasha. L'archer demanda alors à l'espionne de patienter un peu et le visage de cette dernière se durcit de plus en plus.

Clint de dirigea vers les toilettes des hommes pour répondre. Natasha, comme toute espionne qui se respecte le suit, en silence. Elle colla son oreille contre la porte et ce qu'elle entendit lui brisa le cœur.

- Tonyyyy ! Pas maintenant ! Tu sais très bien que je suis avec Natasha. . . Je m'en fous ! On allait enfin s'embrasser ! . . . Ah bon ?! Dans ce cas, on voit quand je rentre.

À l'entente de ces paroles, la rousse perdit son sang froid. Stark, toujours la faute de Stark. Elle ouvrit la porte, surprenant Clint, toujours au téléphone. Elle le frappa avec force, et il tomba au sol. Elle récupéra le téléphone pour hurler :

- STARK ! Tu pense vraiment que c'est le moment ! Je vous jure que quand je rentre tu te souviendra de cette soirée !

Elle jeta le portable sur Clint qui en profita pour glisser un mot à son ami.

- Je bien que le projet Révolution soit presque aboutit, mais occupe toi d'abord du projet « survivre » maintenant. Et ce serait sympa de venir me chercher, elle a pris la voiture.

^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v

Voilà pour aujourd'hui !

Une petite précision : je vais essayer de publier le mercredi et le samedi.


	5. Chapter 5 : Porté Disparu

Helloo !

Bon, je poste ce chapitre avec un peu de retard, je plaide coupable. Mais il m'aura donné du mal, j'ai recommencé 3 fois et je l'ai fini que ce matin.

Mais me revoilà, ce chapitre s'appelle Porté Disparu et je vous laisse voir pourquoi !

Ce chapitre se termine en chute mais la prochaine fois.. et bien je vous laisse lire et vous verrez à la fin !

Bonne lecture et pensez à mettre une review, disons.. une review = une question sur le prochain chapitre !

^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^

Depuis l'incident du restaurant, Tony et Clint restaient distants de Natasha, bien qu'elle les ait pardonnés, mais ça restait un euphémisme. Suite à sa confrontation avec la russe en colère, Tony s'était retrouvé avec 3 côtes fêlées et de nombreux hématomes, Steve ayant maitrisé l'espionne avant que le génie ne prenne plus de dégâts. Elle se montrait froide et s'opposait souvent aux deux amis.

L'archer et l'homme de métal continuait leurs blagues mais évitaient soigneusement de prendre Natasha pour cible. Clint essayait de rétablir les liens qu'ils avaient avant, sans grand succès. Il n'était même plus sûr qu'elle faisait attention à lui. Il fît donc appel à la solidarité masculine, chose qu'il était le seul avec Tony à utiliser. Preuve d'une certaine irresponsabilité.

Les Avengers « mâles » étaient donc rassemblés dans la pièce spécialement mise en place par Tony et où Natasha n'avait aucun accès.

- Hum.. Voilà, j'ai.. enfin vous savez que j'ai quelques problèmes avec Nat' et..

Loki - lui aussi convié à leurs réunions secrètes - Soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. Toujours le même problème. N'y faisant pas attention, Hawkeye continua.

- Je ne sais vraiment plus quoi faire.. Depuis le restaurant - merci Tony - elle ne m'adresse presque plus la parole.

- On se demande pourquoi.. se moqua Loki, qui récolta ne qu'un regard noir de la part du Faucon. Tu vois lorsque tu étais un archer aliéné, tu ne te posais pas ce genre de question.

- Tu n'as qu'à l'inviter à diner au sommet de cette tour, la vue y est magnifique, proposa Thor grand innocent qu'il était.

- Ahhhhh nonononnonon ! Plus. Jamais. De. Repas. Avec. Elle.

Loki, toujours moqueur, rassura son frère.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Thor, l'ami Barton a peur de son araignée.

- De son araignée _maléfique, _plutôt ! Renchérit Tony.

Thor sourit et ils continuèrent à débattre sur telle ou telle idée lorsque Tony lança :

- On a qu'à kidnapper Natasha et Clint viendrait la délivrer !

- On n'est pas dans un conte de fée, Stark ! Et on ne peut pas la kidnapper comme ça ! Elle détestera encore plus Clint, s'offusqua Steve.

- L'idée n'est pas mauvaise, mais il faudrait plutôt partir dans l'autre sens, proposa Bruce.

Toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce le fixèrent l'invitant à continuer.

- Au lieu de kidnapper Natasha, il faudrait plutôt faire « disparaitre » Clint et qu'elle soit témoin de sa disparition. On verrait ainsi si elle tient encore à Clint.

- Bon raisonnement, mais je refuse de faire ça à Natasha ! Si elle se rend compte que c'est un coup monté, on est mort, déclara Steve.

- Alleeeez Cap' ! S'il te plaît ! On sera gentils avec toi et on ne te fera pas de blague pendant 1 mois ! Tu auras le droit de demander ce que tu veux ! Supplia Tony, toujours près à embêter Natasha.

Thor voyant qu'il pouvait aussi tirer profit de la situation, s'opposa aussi à cette idée, il n'était quand même pas idiot à ce point là ! Au final, Tony et Clint l'achetèrent avec des cookies et un saucisson.

^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^

Tout le monde avait eu droit à une dose de somnifère asgardien made in Loki dans son verre. Thor et Loki devraient faire semblant de s'évanouir, car bien qu'asgardien, le somnifère n'avait pas d'effet sur les deux frères. Ils étaient donc chargés d'administrer l'antidote aux autres une fois Natasha endormie. Antidote lui aussi made in Loki.

Le repas se déroulait calmement rythmé par le bruit des couvert et de Thor qui mangeait.

Puis Clint s'effondra, rapidement suivit par Tony et Bruce. L'espionne regarda ses collègues avec effroi et se dirigea vers les trois endormis pour vérifier leurs pouls. Elle n'eut pas le temps de les atteindre, son regard s'obscurcit sur Steve qui tombait et Thor et Loki s'étaient levés sûrement dans le même but qu'elle.

Les deux asgardiens, ou plutôt l'asgardien et le jotun, donnèrent le remède aux endormis.

Clint alla chercher ses affaires, ou du moins son arc, le reste l'attendait déjà dans la villa de Stark où il devait de cacher. Pendant ce temps, les autres installèrent Natasha sur un des canapés. L'archer revint dire au revoir à ses amis puis déposa un baiser sur le front de l'espionne endormie, chose qu'il n'aurait jamais pu faire en d'autre circonstances.

Lorsque Natasha se réveilla après plusieurs heures. Elle avait un mal de tête atroce. Elle regarda un à un les avengers. Mais il manquait quelque chose, ou quelqu'un..

- Où est Clint ?

Elle vit Steve se pincer les lèvres et ce fut Bruce qui répondit.

- Justement, on ne sait pas..nous avons tous été endormis et quand nous nous sommes réveillé, il n'était plus là.

À l'entente de ces paroles, elle se leva d'un bond avant de retomber à la renverse, prise de vertiges.

- Tony a déjà lancé des recherches, mentit le super soldat.

- Rahh ! C'est de ma faute ! Je ne n'aurais jamais du me conduire comme ça avec lui..., elle se prit la tête entre ses mains, on pouvait clairement lire le regret sur son visage.

- Vous.. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, Natasha.. C'est l'oeuvre d'un être puissant, voir de la magie, même Loki et moi avons été endormis, la rassura Thor, en très bon acteur.

Natasha releva la tête d'un coup et se tourna vers Loki.

- Loki ! Vous et Clint, vous avez un lien, non ? Vous savez, depuis... Vous ne pouvez pas le retrouver ?

- Je vois très bien de quoi tu parles. Et non je ne peux pas, en tout cas, depuis qu'on m'a retiré mes pouvoirs et qu'une certaine personne lui a rendu son état normal.

- Loki ! Tu ne vas quand même pas lui reprocher d'avoir récupéré son Legolas ! Intervint Tony qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce, se tournant vers Natasha, il continua, je suis désolé, je n'ai rien trouvé, il peut être n'importe où.

Reprenant les choses en main, et surtout ses émotions, elle se leva, se dirigeant vers sa suite.

- Bien, on se retrouve au jet, je contacte le Shield.

Les autres Avengers jetèrent des regards inquiets au génie. C'est vrai qu'ils avaient oublié un petit détail... Heureusement, une idée venait de germer dans l'esprit de Tony Stark.

- Allez vous préparer et rejoignez Nat'. J'ai un coup de fil à passer. J'arrive.

^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^

Mercredi, on retrouve Clint ! Et ils seront de nouveau ensemble ^^ Et peut être une petite soirée sympa entre Avengers.

À bientôt et merci de laisser vos reviews !

Et n'oubliez pas une review = une question sur le prochain chapitre


	6. Chapter 6 : Retrouvailles

Hello, hello !

Désolée pour le retard, j'ai été victime du syndrome de la page blanche.. Vous connaissez, je suppose..

Bref, me revoiloù avec le chapitre 6 et plus d'une semaine de retard (et je m'en excuse encore ^^) Je me ferais pardonner plus tard !

J'annonce que désormais, je ne posterais plus qu'une fois par semaines, mais j'ai mes raisons. Je vais commencer à traduire une fanfiction, Natasha est concernée mais j'en dis pas plus ^^

So, dans ce chapitre on retrouve Clint et nos espions se réconcilient (enfin ^^)

Petit sondage : Quel jour vous préferez pour que je poste ?

Sinon, je pense que je vais continuer le 1 review = 1 question (pour cette fois 2 questions et sur le chapitre que vous voulez ^^)

La prochaine fois je vais essayer de poster 2 chapitres ( je crois que je m'excuserais jamais assez...)

^v^v^v^v^v^^v^v^v

Lorsque Natasha arriva au jet moins de 5 minutes après avoir quitté les avengers non-disparus, sa tête était encore douloureuse - effets secondaires du made in Loki – et les autres n'étaient toujours pas arrivés. Elle en profita pour passer un appel à Fury et le prévenir que les Avengers étaient sur le coup. Et peut-être même voir si le traceur que le SHIELD injectait dans tout ses agents était toujours actif.

Après son coup de fil, Stark pris le plus de temps possible pour aller jusqu'au jet. Il portait son Mark 5, ce qui l'encombrait et qui le ralentissait. Lorsqu'il arriva avec pas mal de retard par rapport aux autres. Natasha était déjà au commande de l'appareil et essayer d'initier Steve au co-pilotage, sans grand succès, il y avait plus de boutons que sur un ordinateur, quand même. Tony pris la place du Captain. La russe n'attendit même pas que le génie soit attaché pour décoller. Ce dernier ne tarda pas à remarquer le radar que Natasha regardait régulièrement.

- Qu'est ce que ça indique ? Demanda le milliardaire.

- La position de Clint. Le Shield implante des traceurs dans tout ses agents. Seulement, le signal est brouillé...répondit l'espionne.

Le début de la phrase n'avait pas vraiment rassuré le playboy. Mais la fin était plutôt positive. Son plan fonctionnait.

^v^v^v^v^v^^v^v^v

Ils volaient depuis plus d'une heure, dans des directions incertaines, suivant le signal qui indiquait des positions aléatoires, quand enfin le radar afficha une position stable.

Ce point « stable » se trouvait dans une forêt du Mississippi. Ils atterrirent dans une clairière et décidèrent de continuer à pied. Il marchait en ligne comme lors d'une battue, Loki entre Natasha et Thor. L'espionne avait tout les sens en alerte. Quand il trouvèrent enfin Clint, elle se précipita vers lui. Lorsqu'elle fut enfin à ses côtés, elle le gifla -il lui avait fait peur, quand même- et sous le regard choqué de ses camarades, l'embrassa et le pris dans ses bras. Tony adressa un clin d'oeil au rescapé qui le gratifia d'un sourire, tout ça dans le dos de l'espionne bien sûr.

Une fois Clint de nouveau sur pied, simulant un mal de tête, déjà passé grâce à l'antidote du dieu, le moment qu'Iron Man redoutait le plus arriva. La rousse commença à interroger l'archer. Et celui fit une improvisation remarquable qui réussis à convaincre l'espionne de nature très méfiante.

Puis Thor eut une idée, une idée qui n'avait pas don de ravir tout le monde.

- Et si nous plantions le campement ? Et puis ça nous rappellera nos aventures à Asgard... et l'endroit n'est pas mal.. proposa innocemment le blond.

- Nous ? Questionna le brun au cœur bleu.

Thor le dévisagea puis répondit.

- Oui, mon frère et moi.

- Je ne suis pas ton frère, Thor.

Ignorant cette remarque, l'asgardien jeta un regard de chien battu au milliardaire, qui ne put qu'accepter.

L'espionne aussi accepta, reprendre les commandes du jet, retourner à la tour Avengers, c'était trop, après toutes ces émotions, d'habitude peu présentes, qui se succédaient à une vitesse effrayante.

- Je pense que c'est une bonne idée, il y a tout ce qu'il faut dans le jet, on peut toujours puiser dans la réserve de Clint, intervint donc Natasha.

- Ah bon ? Une réserve de nourriture ? Depuis quand ? Où ça ? Questionna le génie.

- Il ne te l'a pas dis ? Bon va chercher tout ça ensemble. Thor, Loki, allez chercher de quoi faire un feu, vous avez l'habitude, non ? Steve et Bruce, vous restez avec Clint, s'il vous plait.

- Ben moi, j'y vais en volant, rétorqua Tony.

- Dans ce cas, je monte sur ton dos. Et tu n'as pas le choix. Tu ne sais pas où est la réserve de Clint, je suppose ?

Après réflexion, Tony accepta, à contre cœur bien sûr. La russe le mis en garde contre tout les mauvais coup qu'il pouvait faire lorsqu'ils seraient en vol et le voyage se passa sans encombres, ou presque, il fit un petit looping, mais lorsqu'il entendit qu'elle lui hurlait dessus, il ne recommença pas. Une fois arrivés, il laissa Natasha rassembler ce dont ils avaient besoin, tout en regardant où se trouvait la réserve secrète de Clint. Lorsqu'elle ressortit enfin du jet, elle jeta le sac à l'Iron Man et se raccrocha à son coup, puis il « électrisa » le corps de l'espionne pour éviter qu'elle ne tombe.

Quand il arrivèrent au campement improvisé, 20 minutes plus tard, le feu était allumé et ils discutaient ensemble, calmement. Et Loki et Thor semblaient sur la même longueur d'ondes, ce qui était quelque chose de nouveau pour les habitants de la tour Stark.

Ils montèrent les tentes, au nombre de 3, puis se ré-installèrent autour du feu. L'espionne sortit des flèches et des chamalows, que Clint reconnu. Mais il ne broncha pas. Ce fut Thor qui parla.

- De quoi s'agit-il ?

- De nourriture, je suppose..se moqua gentillement Loki.

Natasha lança une flèche à chaque personne autour du feu, puis fit passer le paquet de chamalows. Les deux frères regardèrent les autres Avengers embrocher leurs bonbons. Les espions se regardèrent et donnèrent leurs chamalows joliment grillés. Toujours méfiants les asgardiens goutèrent ou plutôt, Loki toujours méfiant goutta à la suite son frère qui avait déjà commencé à griller trois chamalows en même temps.

Tous rigolèrent à la vue de la tête que fit Thor quand il remarqua que le paquet était vide.

La soiré se passa sans incident majeur, Natasha était blottie contre Clint et Loki contre Thor et les trois autres se trouvait face au deux « couples ». Tony était actuellement occupé à embêter Steve, sous le regard du Dr Banner.

Ils commençaient -pour la plupart- à s'endormir et décidèrent d'aller se coucher, au grand désarroi de Tony, qui voulait continuer à embêter le super soldat.

Thor et Loki se précipitèrent pour avoir une tente pour eux deux et Clint et Natasha firent de même. Steve, Bruce et Tony durent donc se partager la dernière tente, une fois que ce dernier fut calmer et disposé à aller se coucher.

^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^

Le lendemain matin, les Avengers se réveillèrent et replièrent les tentes pour se diriger vers le jet. Tony, en profita pour s'éclipser et rentrer par ses propres moyens, à savoir, son armure. Ils se dirigèrent donc tous vers le jet pour pouvoir rentrer à leur tour. Ce n'est qu'à la fin de leur randonnée matinale qu'ils se rendirent compte qu'ils avaient oubliés deux choses..

Le sac de nourriture et Thor.

À cet découverte, ce fut le tour de Loki d'entrer en mode super inquiet et d'harceler les Avengers pour partir à sa recherche.

- S'il vous plait ! Il a le sens d'orientation d'une huitre bouillie ! Il faut partir à sa recherche ! Agent Romanoff ! Vous avez ressentit pareil quand Sta.. quand Clint à disparu !

^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^

Je vais faire mon possible pour écrire mon profil, depuis le temps, faut que je m'y mette ^^

N'oubliez pas ; une review = 2 questions

Prochain chapitre, un petit Thorki tout mignon.

Et après ça encore 2-3 trois chapitre pas plus avant la phase 2 de la fic' ^^ (certains savent déjà ce que s'est si je ne m'abuse ?)


	7. Chapter 7 : Thorki

Hey, hey, hey !

Me revoilà avec plus d'un mois d'absence, et de vacances et de retard.

J'ai enfin écrit mon profil fanfiction, allez y faire un tour ;)

Donc voilà le chapitre 7, spécial dédicace à Alea37 et GaeHyun.

Brefouille, ce chapitre était censé être Thorki, mais je n'ai pas trop l'habitude du Thorki, donc c'est plus un Thorki sous-entendu. Ça fait beaucoup de fois Thorki dans une phrase.. J'ai aussi l'impression que Loki est un peu OOC, à vous de me le dire..

^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^

Après les paroles du dieu, l'espionne s'arrêta net.

Avait-elle bien entendu ? D'un geste vif, elle se retourna et se dirigea vers Loki, pris au dépourvu. Ses coéquipiers se mordirent les lèvres. Le dieu du mensonge avait commis une énorme erreur sous le coup de la panique. Une erreur qu'il devait absolument rattraper, sous peine de s'attirer les foudres des deux complices.

- Quand Stark a quoi ? Questionna Natasha d'un ton sec.

Derrière la russe, les Avengers se lançaient des regards inquiets et Loki tenta de se rattraper. Il devait absolument faire attention et rester concentré pour ne pas faire l'erreur qu'il avait fait dans l'héliporteur.

- Quand Stark n'a rien du tout. Lui et Clint sont de plus en plus proche moralement et les confondre n'en devient que plus facile.

- Arrêtez de mentir, Loki, lança Natasha.

- Il n'a pas tort, intervint Bruce.

- Bien sûr que je n'ai pas Thor *! Il est perdu dans la forêt, avec un sac rempli de nourriture !

Le scientifique le regarda d'un air blasé, puis repris.

- Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que Tony et Clint sont souvent ensemble. À un tel point que Stark à déteint sur Clint...

Steve, en bon leader, décida de se réveiller et en même temps de sauver la mise au deux Avengers concernés.

- Bon, il faut toujours retrouver Thor et cette discussion ne mène à rien. On part le chercher, surtout s'il y a de la nourriture à proximité, beaucoup de nourriture -merci Natasha, et on sait tous qu'il dort après avoir manger en grande quantité.

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si le garde mangé de Clint était plein ! Et puis, au moins, ses ronflements nous guideront.

- Mon quoi ?! Demanda l'archer qui réalisait d'où venait la nourriture de la veille.

- Laisse tomber, Clint, répondit l'espionne, sur le bord de la crise de nerf.

- Noon ! Tu n'as pas pu faire ça ! 'Tasha … noooon !

La rousse lui lança un regard exaspéré, puis ils se mirent en marche, à la recherche du Thor perdu. Loki marchant à l'avant et Clint, à l'arrière, boudeur.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à retrouver Thor. C'est qu'il faisait beaucoup de bruit quand il mangeait. Après s'être fait réprimandé par Loki, Thor dû rejoindre ses amis malgré beaucoup de protestations.

^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^

Ce n'est qu'une fois rentré à la Tour et après l'interrogatoire de Tony concernant leur retard que Thor compris pourquoi son « frère » l'avait réprimandé si sévèrement. Ils eurent bien sûr droit aux moqueries du génie, mais quelques regards bien noir du dieu du Chaos et les grésillement du marteau de Thor suffirent à le renvoyer dans son atelier.

Après ce petit incident, Loki décida de régler son problème.

- Agent Romanoff ? Puis-je vous parler ?

- Je.. oui, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? répondit le-dit Agent.

- Vous vous rappelez de votre dette envers moi ? - la grimace que fit l'espionne servit de réponse - Eh bien... j'aurais besoin de vous. Est-ce que vous pourriez tenir les autres Avengers loin de la Tour, au moins l'espace d'une journée ?

- Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix, même si un « s'il vous plait » aurait été apprécié. Bon, ma... « dette » sera entièrement réglée ?

- C'est vrai, vous n'avez pas vraiment le choix, dit-il avec un sourire en coin, disons.. que vous me devrez quelques services supplémentaires.. le russe lui lança un regard noir, ce qui fit légérement rire le dieu, puis il balaya l'air comme pour chasser ses derniers mots.

- Bien, je vais vous aider, mais il serait préférable de sortir de la Tour, Jarvis veille sur celle-ci. Mais pas chez moi. Attendez moi devant la Tour dans une dizaine de minutes.

Quand Natasha devant la tour avec une voiture du Shield, les deux Asgardiens l'attendaient déjà. Ils roulèrent alors 15 bonnes minutes à travers la ville pour arriver devant un immeuble d'une dizaine d'étages. Ils arrivèrent dans l'appartement de l'espionne.

- Voilà, c'est là que j'habitais avant... enfin vous voyez, avant d'habiter à la Tour. Je vous laisse un téléphone portable quand vous voulez que je vienne vous chercher, il vous suffit juste d'appuyer sur le bouton vert et de sélectionner mon numéro. Normalement, il doit y avoir un peu de nourriture dans les placards de la cuisine. Amusez-vous bien.

Une fois sa tirade finie, l'espionne esquissa un sourire discret. Et en fermant la porte derrière elle, Natasha pu voir dans le reflet d'un miroir, les deux frère, enlacés.

^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^

* Désolée, c'était trop tentant.

Au fait, vous avez trouvé à qui Stark à téléphoné, i chapitres ?

Voili, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! C'était le chapitre 7 ! Merci d'être passé ! Une petite review ?


	8. Chapter 8 : Chatouilles et Regards Noirs

Hey !

Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre et moins en retard que d'habitude ! J'ai aussi une grande nouvelle .. je me suis trouvée une gentille bêta en la magnifique personne de **_ShiningKASSIOPee_**. Brefouille, elle commence les corrections à partir de ce chapitre et probablement pour des fic' à venir (eh ouais j'ai pas mal d'idées). Un grand merci à elle !

Sinon, j'ai envie de raconter ma vie alors je vais blablater un peu plus que d'habitude. Est ce que parmi vous quelqu'un a vu le film _Insaisissables_, ou _Now You See Me_ de son nom original ? Avec Mark Ruffalo. C'est fou mais juste avec l'acteur, j'avais l'impression qu'il allait hulker à chaque fois qu'il se mettait en colère. J'ai peut-être l'esprit un peu tordu...

Apparemment pas grand monde a trouvé à qui Stark a téléphoné au chapitre 5, j'attends vos hypothèses. ^^

Pour finir, j'aimerais remercier andrealeone et Questche pour leurs reviews sur le chapitre précédent et aussi Sceline pour suivre ma fic' ^^

Bon je vous laisse lire, à bientôt, j'espère ! Merci de laisser vos reviews !

* * *

Les Avengers étaient tous dans le salon exceptés Thor et Loki. Ils avaient essayé de comprendre où se trouvaient les deux frères mais personne ne semblait savoir où ils étaient. Natasha fit donc semblant de n'être au courant de rien. C'était sans compter la présence de Jarvis, qui dénonça l'espionne.

« - Si je puis me permettre, Monsieur, il se trouve que l'agent Romanoff détient des informations sur la disparition de Thor et Loki. »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la-dite agente. Elle tenta de nier, en vain. Ce fut Bruce qui prit la parole.

« - Natasha ? Tu as quelque chose à nous dire ? » dit-il comme si il parlait à un enfant pris en flagrant délit.

« - Je ne dirais rien. Et je ne changerai pas d'avis » répondit l'espionne en essayant de fuir les regards insistants de toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce.

« - Bien, dans ce cas, nous allons utiliser les grands moyens. Attrapez-la ! » intervint Stark qui avait quelques idées derrière la tête.

À ces mots, Natasha bondit sur le dossier du canapé sur lequel elle était assise quelques secondes auparavant. Clint essaya de l'attraper, sans succès. Elle se mit alors à courir jusqu'à sa chambre, Steve et Clint sur ses talons, se prêtant bien au jeu du chat et de la souris. Elle n'entendit pas Tony ordonner à JARVIS de verrouiller toutes les portes de l'étage. Elle se retrouva ainsi coincée entre le mur du couloir et les deux Avengers. Clint esquissa alors un sourire. Natasha en fit de même et il sut alors qu'elle allait tenter quelque chose.

Ce qu'elle fit. Elle fonça tête baissée entre les deux hommes. L'archer, qui savait comment elle réagirait, l'attrapa par la main, lui coupant tout élan, ce qui surprit l'espionne. Il en profita pour prendre son deuxième bras et bloquer les deux dans son dos.

Clint et Steve échangèrent un sourire. Ça semblait facile. _Trop_ facile. Natasha profita de ces quelques secondes d'inattention pour envoyer ses pieds dans le ventre de Steve et sa tête dans la mâchoire de Clint. L'archer la relâcha sur le coup de la surprise. Dans le salon, Tony et Bruce virent Natasha se diriger en trombe vers l'ascenseur et disparaître derrière les portes.

Steve et Clint foudroyèrent le génie du regard. Pour toute réponse, il leur fit signe d'attendre un peu.

30 secondes plus tard, l'ascenseur remonta et s'ouvrit sur le Mark 42, qui tenait fermement la russe, se débattant et hurlant, ce qui devait être des insultes, en russe.

« - Bien, ma petite Natasha » Ce surnom lui valu un regard blasé de l'espionne « qu'est ce que tu as de beau à nous raconter ? » demanda le philanthrope.

-Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, Stark ! Et je n'ai rien à raconter.

- Owh ! Nata-chou ! Tu ne vas pas nier ? Tu sais bien que JARVIS à tout enregistré. »

Cette fois, il obtint un regard très noir.

« - Ne. M'appelez. Plus. Jamais. Comme ça. Je vous jure que si ...

- Ah ? Tu me vouvoies maintenant ? Mais oui, vas-y, menace moi ! C'est pas que je m'ennuie mais plus vite tu nous dis où sont Thor et Loki, plus vite tu pourras accomplir je ne sais quelle vengeance. » Le génie prit un air plus sérieux avant de continuer « Natasha Romanoff ! Tu es accusée de détenir des informations sur la disparition de nos deux Asgardiens. Qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense ? Je rappelle que JARVIS vous a vu quitter la tour. Et juste avant, tu as été vue laissant entrer Loki dans ta chambre, chambre qui est équipée de nombreux brouilleurs. »

« - C'est ridicule, Stark ! Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Et quoi que tu fasses ça ne changera absolument rien. Maintenant, dis à ton armure de me lâcher ! »

« - Tu ne me laisses plus le choix. Clint ? Est ce que ton araignée craint les chatouilles ? » L'intéressé haussa les épaules « Bien, on va tester alors. Vous pensez qu'elle est capable de rire ? »

Le génie se rapprocha de l'espionne, et prit son menton entre ses doigt pour qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux et elle en profita pour le mordre. Il recula d'un bond en retirant sa main.

« - Hé ! C'est pas très gentil, ça. C'est pas bien, Nata-chou ! Je suis blessé par un tel geste de ta part. » s'indigna le génie.

Les autres personnes dans la pièce n'était pas très présentes, mais cet « accident » fit rire les trois autres Avengers. L'espionne jeta un regard noir croisé à un regard blasé. Il l'ignora pour commencer « le supplice ».

Natasha résistait plutôt bien et Stark commençait à perdre patience. Il ne voulait pas abandonner aussi rapidement, mais les chatouilles ne semblaient pas être le point faible de la russe. Il devrait peut-être essayer sur Thor...

Sur ces pensées, il décida d'arrêter pour trouver quelque chose de plus ... persuasif. Il chuchota alors quelque chose à l'oreille de Clint, qui acquiesça et partit. Le Mark 42 se déplaça derrière le canapé où étaient Steve et Bruce pour y déposer l'espionne. Elle tenta de s'enfuir mais le Captain la rattrapa.

Clint revint quelques minutes plus tard avec tout un arsenal de couteaux et de pistolets en tout genre. Le Dr Banner resta calme et interrogea Stark du regard. Celui-ci expliqua son idée avant que Steve ne puisse dire quelque chose.

« - Alors cette fois, on va jouer à un jeu. Je pose une question, tu réponds. Si tu mens, ou que tu tentes de t'enfuir, qui sait ce qui pourrait arriver à tes précieuses armes ? Compris ? Faisons un test. Qui commence ? Clint ? À toi l'honneur. »

Ce dernier se leva pour venir s'asseoir en face de Natasha.

« Hum..euh..je... est-ce que … tu m'aimes ? »

L'espionne lui lança un regard noir pour avoir accepté de rentrer dans le jeu du milliardaire avant de répondre sèchement :

« -Non. »

« Aie, je crains que ce soit une mauvaise réponse, » dit Stark en s'emparant d'un des couteaux « Quelque chose à modifier dans ta réponse ? » il commença alors à tordre légèrement la lame.

« -Stark ! Ne touchez pas à ça ! C'est bon ! Je vais parler. Mais ôtez vos sales pattes de cette lame. » elle essaya alors de récupérer la lame en question mais Steve la rattrapa de nouveau. Elle était désormais entrain de bouder.

« - Owh ! Nata-chou ! Tu boudes ? Bon, eh bien, je vais changer d'arme. Mais tu n'as toujours pas répondu, et ne te trompe pas cette fois. »

La russe le foudroya du regard avant de baisser les yeux, s'avouant vaincue.

« -Je … oui … Mais en ce moment, je te déteste. »

Le génie sourit, voyant que sa méthode fonctionnait.

« - Bon, la réponse me semble juste. Même si la fin me plait un peu moins. Bah tant pis. Alors, où sont passés nos deux Asgardiens ? »

« Je ne sais pas exactement. Je les ai laissés à Central Park. Je dois passer les récupérer ce soir. »

Tous la regardèrent avec des yeux ronds. Ils trouvaient ça inconscient. Surtout pour Natasha qui étant d'un naturel très méfiant. Ils décidèrent donc de partir à la recherche des deux dieux.

^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^

Ils étaient tous dans le garage de Stark, les quinjets n'étant pas très discrets. La russe profita de l'agitation pour s'échapper et partir devant eux. Ils la laissèrent faire pour qu'elle les conduise directement à leur objectif. Elle avait profité du court voyage pour prévenir les deux frères de son arrivée. Elle se gara près de l'appartement mais assez loin au cas où les autres Avengers l'auraient suivie. Thor et Loki l'attendaient déjà quand elle arriva près de l'immeuble se dépêchèrent de rejoindre la voiture... où Stark les attendaient avec un grand sourire de vainqueur.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, mais je trouve Stark légèrement OOC.. Dites moi tout dans vos reviews ^^ et une dernière chose, je n'ai pas encore choisi quoi faire dans le chapitre suivant même si j'ai quelques idées. Et ce chapitre marque le début de la « phase 2 ». Et on va reprendre le 1 review = 1 question donc posez votre question ^^

Au plaisir de vous revoir !


	9. Sondage

Hey, hey, hey !

Ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, mais juste un pitit message ^^

Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas pour annoncer que j'arrête la fic' ;)

Je n'arrive juste pas à me décider sur le thème de mon prochain chapitre, j'ai quelques idées, mais je sais pas lequel prendre..

Comme vous devez déjà le savoir, ce sera le premier chapitre de la phase 2 de la fic'.

Donc petit sondage ! Vous pouvez envoyer votre réponse par MP ^^

Donc voilà :

1 – Les deux asgardiens et Natasha se vengent, mais je vais pas dire comment, sinon, c'est trop facile.

2 – Natasha fait un petite blague au Avengers.

3 – Natasha harcèle Tony, et je sais déjà comment, vu que j'ai testé sur ma bêta et ça marche.

Alors, je récapipette : Envoyer 1,2 ou 3 au 06 48 .. non, non, je donnerais pas mon numéro. Donc envoyer votre réponse par MP.

Bisouilles et à bientôt !


End file.
